Christmas time
by Yellowwolf
Summary: The Ninja Storm rangers celebrate their first christmas together.R


_Quick Christmas fic. I wasn't planning on doing one but hey it's Christmas. I wrote this in about an hour and just wrote what came to my mind first so don't expect to much of it. Anyway enjoy!! ( one chapter fic)_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

December 25th . The gang was hanging out in a fully decorated Ninja Ops. They had started decorating a couple of weeks ago, much to Cam's dislike but he had to admit they did a great job. It was completely decorated with all their colors and cute little bears with clothes like Santa stood everywhere. In the corner there was a giant Christmas tree which Cam actually helped decorating with lights and once again their colors. The tree looked really beautiful when fully decorated. he wondered if the ohters were ever gone gonna get rid of it. He seriously doubted it. He smiled.

This was their first Christmas together as friends, 'family' and with the couples. He and Shane got together after Shane, Dustin and Tori became Power rangers. Tori and Blake shortly after the thunders joined and Dustin and Hunter with a little bit help from Shane and Blake who really wanted to get them together, successfully.

Everyone was happy. Not even Lothor could ruin this. It became more and more like an habit fighting Lothor's goons. Cam finished checking the zords for any possible damage from during their last battle. He walked in the kitchen to assist Tori with cooking dinner. Shane, Hunter and Blake were sparring in one of the rooms while Dustin sat in front of the Christmas tree, staring at the flickering lights like a big child.

" Guys! Dinner's ready!" Tori yelled form the kitchen. Shane, Blake and hunter returned. Shane and Blake walked directly in the kitchen while Hunter walked over to Dustin.

" Dinner's ready, babe." He said. Dustin tore his eyes away from the tree to look at him and slowly smiled. Hunter pulled him to his feet. Dustin pushed his body against hunter's and kissed him passionately. Hunter wrapped his arms tightly around Dustin's waits.

" Guys, dinner first, making out later!" Shane yelled from the kitchen. They separated.

" we'll finish this later." Dustin whispered, grabbing Hunter's hand and pulling him to the kitchen. During dinner they chatted about everything that came to their minds until they started talking about motocross. Something that happened last week. Hunter, Dustin and Blake were racing in the forest when Dustin drove into a giant tree. Due the impact, he flew off his bike. Hunter had of course been super worried but it appeared that Dustin's bike was in far worse shape then him.

" Yeah man, that was a nasty slip." Blake said.

" Hey, I didn't see that tree." Dustin defended himself.

" Dude, how can you miss a tree that big?" Hunter asked. Dustin shrugged.

" As I remember correctly it took you three day to fix your bike." Tori chipped in.

" Yeah man, you're bike was completely ruined." Shane agreed.

" And you had some bruises yourself plus a badly twisted ankle." Cam finished. Dustin held his hands up in surrender.

" I get it. That was stupid. But try to focus when you sexy boyfriend…" Hunter interrupted him before he could go any further.

" We get the picture." He said. Dustin laughed. They finished dinner and returned to the main room. Dustin sat in front of the tree again. Hunter sat next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close while Dustin rested his head against Hunter's shoulder. Shane sat with his back against the couch with his arms tightly wrapped around Cam who sat between his legs. Tori and Blake sat on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. Tori's head rested against his chest. Everyone was lost in thought.

Tori yawned and closed her eyes. Blake softy stroke her hair. He was a lucky guy to have some one as sweet and beautiful as Tori. She really cared much about him. She didn't complain much either. Blake was always very sweet to her and very supportive in what she did plus in her opinion he was the most handsome guy in the entire universe. He was also the romantic type and bought her beautiful roses once telling her that nothing could compare to her beauty.

Dustin looked at the lights. He was extremely fascinated by that. He had no idea why but it was very beautiful. He felt Hunter studying him. Not that he minded. He could feel Hunter gorgeous blue eyes looking at his face while a slow smile spread across his face. Dustin couldn't help but smile ,too. Hunter looked at his younger lover. Dustin was so beautiful, so handsome. Dustin was everything he ever wished for. So sweet and caring and a goofball of course but that looked cute on him.

Shane ran his hand over Cam's chest in slow circles. He really loved the green ranger. He grew quite fond of him over the past months. Even so he got used to Cam's always sarcastic replies and could care less about it. Cam didn't mind much about Shane touching him. Shane was such a sweet guy and handsome for that matter. Yeah, he was madly in love with the red ranger. Not just in love. This was love. Shane was the one for him. He knew it for sure.

" Merry Christmas, guys." Dustin broke the silence.

" Merry Christmas." Was the general reply. Everyone spend the night in Ninja Ops, just enjoying being around each other. No one slept much as they talked all nigh long about the early days and what the futures would bring them. This was a Christmas they would never forget and maybe even their only one togehter with the six of them.

They promised each other one thing, though: They wouldstay friends forever, no matter what and would remember this Christmas as the one where their souls connected and their bond grew stronger...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_That was that. Hope you guys enjoyed that and Merry Christmas to everyone. Have a good time and enjoy the parties and being together with family and friends!!_


End file.
